Journey : Black Witch and the Seven Knights
by PhantomOfCrystal
Summary: When Christy and Jack have to travel their world, to defeat the Black Witch


Journey :

Black Witch and the Seven Knights

Chapter 1 : Vendala Palace

I worked in a kingdom called Vendala Palace. The kingdom was the biggest in the world. Its people prosperous and the king who commanded it, King John, was a wise king. I worked in the palace as a bodyguard. I know I'm a girl, but here, women also worked as a body guard.

In Vendala, female guards are taught to archery. If there is war, which rarely happens, then the men, who advanced, while the women are in the castle, shoot enemies from far away.

I was practicing archery in North Park with my friends. We were taught by Sergeant Melissa. She was quite firm, although a little annoying. My friend, Clare, and I were trying to shoot a moving target in front of us.

I only took ten seconds to hit it. I looked at Sergeant Melissa arrogantly. She didn't deserve to be treated politely, believe me. She was just smiled coldly and then cross out something on her clipboard.

_That means__today's__archery__training__is over__!__I'm free__!__I thought excitedly__._

I ran to the wooden seat in a corner of the park and put my arrow on it. While I was lying on the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun, about a half an hour later, Clare came up, her face red and sweat pouring from her forehead.

She joined lying next to me.

"It's really sucks!" she told me with a pissed voice. "Why do we have to practice? We even never had war! "

I just laughed. "Yep, indeed. But who knows there. "

"Whatever." she replied."I'm very tired. I never managed to shoot the damn target. After all why they should move! I succeeded on the thirty six experiments. Imagine! Sergeant Melissa will probably not give good value. But, I do not care! I ..."

I wasn't listening to Clare. Sometimes she could be so fun. But today, because her training was not going well, she can be very annoying and spread her bad mood to everyone that wants to listen her.

I looked at clouds were moving in the sky. Imagine what it's like to have parents. Oh yeah, my parents left me at the front door of the Palace with a small letter saying "_We__don't__want__our child__,__you__can__take__or throw her__into__the river__full of__crocodiles_"

What kind of parents they are! Luckily I was young and not yet understood. When I grow up maybe I will take revenge on them.

I felt the breeze play my blonde hair and I let my mind wandered. I always imagine I ventured into the beautiful country and full of creatures. I'm bored to death in this Palace. Many activities to do but everything are so ... same. Boring.

I want to find something extraordinary, you know? A tense and in need of adrenaline. It's more exciting than having to archery's training and exercise every day. I live in this palace. More precisely I provide horse stables so I could sleep there. And yes, I've been sleeping on straw.

I frequently read books in the library quietly. Only men are allowed to read books. Women don't allow to read books and instead we have to learn how to sew, cook and etc.

And one night I went there with my lantern. I walked up to the section of "History of the World." There I saw a lot of thick books. I picked up a book until now I haven't returned it. The book was titled, "History of the Black Witch's War and the Seven Knights."

I opened the book and found lots of war who once made by Black Witch and the men called Seven Knights. Black Dwarf Witch had killed many in the Mount of Miners in the southern part of the world. And Seven Knights also helped catching Mermaid in The First of Seven Ocean. And now the Mermaid were already extinct and a collection of her own in the castle of the Black Witch. It is said creature-beings can still be revived with an ancient power. I wanted to save the creatures-creatures are trapped in the castle of the Black Witch, and then I will...

"Hellooo? Are you listening to me or not? "

I blinked my eyes and realized from my thoughts. I'm looking at Clare's face who was swinging his hands in front of me. I rested with my elbows and looked around. North Park was empty. This means archery lessons are finished.

"Yeah? Sorry, I'm ... "I shook my head, trying to separate between my thoughts and the real world.

"What?" continued Clare, was staring at me like I'm a crazy person.

"No, that's okay. So ... archery lessons are finished right? Let's go back to the the stables! "Take me as I stood up; clean up my pants from dust and grass.

I picked up my arrow and strap on my shoulder. Clare followed me but she still looked at me oddly. I stared back at her.

"What?" I said, half laughing.

"You were daydreaming." she replied.

"Yes, I know. That's my habit. "I said as I pushed the door out of North Park.

"But this time you're weird." She said. "Your eyes change color. From green to bluish black."

I looked at her in surprise. "That's impossible, Clare. You see too much sunlight or something so that when you saw my eyes ..."

She walked quickly and then stopped in front of me. "I'm serious, Christy. Your eyes are changed. "

I pushed her from me and walked down the corridor leads out to the stables."You're just mistaken."

Clare joined me and half running beside me because I walked fast. "No way!"

"Ok, Clare." I paused and looked fixedly at her eyes. "Forget all that and don't discuss it, okay? I not want to hear it again. "

I was down a short corridor and pushed the heavy wooden door that leads to a wooden stable. I walked quickly over pebbled ground, Clare followed me without speaking.

"Christy?" she called, not sure.

I pause. "Yes, Clare?"

"You know, during we're practicing, there is a young man watched you? The young man was tall and stocky? Brown-hair? You see him?"

Tall, stocky, brown-haired? How could I have noticed it! I'd been daydreaming all time, 'right? Of course not!

"No, maybe he's watching you, Clare." I said, pushing the door of the stables.

We got in the stables a dirt floor and the smell of horses. Each person gets one of two stables, one I happen to stables with Clare. I throw my arrow tool to the corner where I used to sleep and walked to stables window and sat there, hugging my knees and looked out.

"I'm not lying, he's watched while his ugly friend made him to walk quickly. When he saw you, he looked like... 'Wow, look at that girl, dude!' and then when I looked back at him, he just walked out." Said Clare, went over and stood next to me

"Yeah, I probably look stupid or what." I said flatly.

I'm really not concerned about love and all that. My love feelings already gone when I was twelve years old. And I love one man and he rejected me outright like me offending fungus. Since then I'm not concerned with something like that.

"But, my goodness, Chris! He's so handsome! "Said Clare excitedly, in accordance with cheerful personality and explosive." She can take you quickly around Vendala with his horse! Maybe he'll take you to a park in town, you know, right? Which there is fountain, and maybe he'll kiss you there! Then ..."

"Clare! I wouldn't care about the young man! "I exclaimed, feeling annoyed. "And I'm not going to kiss or be taken to the town park fountain, okay? I have a lot of things to think about! "

Looked out the window angrily. Does she not know, I'm thinking of my eyes changed to black when daydreaming? It scared the hell outta me!

Once I read a small note in the book "_Signs Black__Witch__will__re-__start a__war__is__when__eyes__turn black__and__frequently daydreaming_."

How can I not feel scared?

"Christy?" called Clare with fear.

I didn't answer.

"Christy, sorry, I did not mean to make you upset or what, I just wanted to tell you about the young man ... But instead I kept babbling that didn't important. I'm sorry, Chris? "She said, her voice quivering.

I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I don't know why I'm crying, but I feel so lonely all of a sudden, miss my parents even though they left me at the front of door of the palace to be eaten by alligator, but still. At night I always felt sadness and longing that feels extremely exaggerated, and I know there is a black hole, dark and deep in my heart. I didn't know what it was but a hole that always makes me cry and longing for something.

"Oh, my goodness Christy, come here." Clare said her voice hoarse from crying, too.

Maybe she thought me crying because we were fighting, but obviously it's not the things that cause me crying. But it doesn't matter, she want to shut up now. Clare hugged me tight and I'm crying even harder. Her brown curly hair that stuck in my face. It makes me half crying and half laughing.

"Clare, I'm okay. I just ... I just a bit stressful, you know? "I said, wiping tears drenched my face and began to fall to my shirt.

"It's okay, Christy, it was reasonable for eighteen years old teenager like you, I used to be like that when I was eighteen, and ... "

"Clare ... "I said but she didn't listen.

"I frequently cry because of stress right now only difference is now I was twenty-six. But there's no reason to be too old for crying, you know, then I frequently ..."

"Clare, shut up please ..."I said, feeling angry again."

Finally she quiet and looked a little startled. "Sorry, my bad characteristic come out again. So, you want to quickly around the palace? Perhaps to King John's pond? I know with the pond guard, maybe I could seduce him a little. "

"No, I think I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Just go to the pool, maybe the guard missed you or what. "I said, smiling as I combed my blonde hair with my fingers.

Clare laughed. "No ... no ... I will stay here with you. Well, what time is it? "She took out pocket watch and glanced at it." Eight o'clock! Well, it's night once! Though the sun hasn't set yet! "

"Clare, it' summer. The sun goes down at nine. "I said, trying to be patient with her stupidity.

"Oh yeah!" she said, smiling with embarrassment. "I'm going to bed now! I want to remove the sense of my disgust with Sergeant Melissa. "

Clare walked to corner where she slept and lay there. About two minutes later she was snoring. I was sitting on the window, not yet sleepy at all. My mind is filled with various things. The young brown-haired, my eyes turn black, Black Witch, and the dark hole in my heart.

I stared out the window, thinking about all of that, looking at the sunset. What would I do if Black Witch attacks? Why did the young man watching me? What is wrong with my eyes? What is a hole that had once filled my heart and my heart even frequently sad and homesick for something I don't know?

I was given up with the questions that raging in my brain. I was walked to the straw where I slept and lay down in it. Straw where I slept close to another window, so I could stare afternoon sky.

Gradually, my eyes closed and I felt very sleepy. I let the sleep blanketing and carried me to the world of dreams. Suddenly I woke up. I was sat down with the still sleepy at all.

_Why am I__awake__?_

And my question answered immediately. I was heard someone throwing rocks at the window near me. Instantly I shudder in horror. Who is that throwing rocks at night? I dared, to take my robe that I placed next to the arrow, and then walked out.

Horse stables where I lived this close to the forest. The people in the palace had explained to me as clearly as possible if we were don't allowed to enter the forests to any reason. But this time I have to see who threw the stone. So I rounded the barn and walked to window that was near me.

I do not see anyone there. And I feel there who threw stones and hit my back. I turned and saw a shadow. From the form of his shoulder, I estimated that was a man.

"Hi, Christy." He said in a deep voice. Then he bowed.

I looked at him in surprise. Who is this guy? I never knew any man when I lived in the Palace!

"Who are you?" I asked, straining myself to get ready to run if this guy wants to try to hurt me or do strange things.

"I'm the young man that your friend told you." he replied. "I was watching you all time, Christy. And I also want to meet you. "

"Meet me? You mean you just come here at night and said you just want to meet me? "I asked, confused.

My brain was screaming for me to run and ignore him. My brain was screaming for me to save myself. But I don't see this man carrying a weapon or anything that could harm me.

"You're right. I just wanted to meet you, that's all. "And he said, and I know he's smiling even now is dark.

"Well, you want to get into my stables? Wouldn't it be nice if there is lighting when we chat? "I said politely. I do not know how I should act to him, so I decided to be polite.

"No, Christy, I have to get back to my room before the Commander Zeno knows I went here. Men shouldn't be associated with women, right? I think it's stupid. "He said." But tomorrow afternoon after practice you have time? I want to know you better, Christy. "

"Yes, of course, why not?" I said as I chuckled. Ok, Christy, stop your wild chuckle, now! "And what's your name?"

"Me? My name is Jack. "He said." I'm sorry, Christy, but I really have to go now. Good night and sorry to wake you up. "

Then his shadow faintly visible ran toward the palace. The wind was blowing so hard that I tighten my robe. I walked back into the stables and laid myself on the straw again.

I woke up with body aches and fatigue. Well, this usually happen to me because I always practicing archery and everything, so my muscles aching easily. I forced myself to get up and walk to wake Clare with sleepy eyes and half closed.

I groped where she used to sleep and didn't find anything. I opened my eyes and didn't find anything in the straw. I looked around. Stables that was empty. Clare stuff is gone.

I felt the panic overcome me. I rubbed my eyes and force my body to move faster. I wore my robe over my blouse worn (Palace didn't treat women so well) and then wore my boots. I took my arrow and strapped it to my shoulder.

I ran outside and slammed the door of the stables open.

I didn't believe what's in front of me ...

The palace that engulfed in flames soaring...

And I dimly saw seven people that boarded a black horse around the palace, and there's a very beautiful young woman behind them ...

I also saw that the whole town is burning unless the palace

_I__have to__run away__quickly__...__run away__now__!_ I thought in panic.

And suddenly, a hand grabbed me and dragged me to the edge of the forest...


End file.
